(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antioxidizing composition, in particular, an antioxidizing composition which is suitable for use in antioxidizing fat or oil.
(2) Prior Art
Materials present in the natural world are subject to many kinds of oxidant actions. Among materials, fats or oils are especially easily oxidized. In particular, when a fat or oil is oxidized in the process of preparation with heating or during storage, the fat or oil is degraded by production of peroxide, coloring, bad odor, etc.
Therefore, in order to prevent degrading by oxidation as described above, there have been used many kinds of antioxidants such as tocopherol, butylated hydroxytoluene (BHT), butylated hydroxyanisole (BHA), nordihydroguaiaretic acid (NDGA), ascorbic stearate, gallate and phospholipid such as lecithin and kephalin, but sufficient antioxidation effect has not been obtained yet. Furthermore, although the above well-known antioxidants are used with a kind of chelating agent such as a phosphate or citric acid, sufficient antioxidation effect has not yet been obtained thereby either.